Tattoo
by Kosakora
Summary: Rukia terjerat dan tak bisa bebas. Tato indah yang dipilihnya untuk menghiasi punggungnya adalah kuncinya. Dia ingin menghapus tato itu, namun itu berarti salah satu diantara dia dan Ichigo harus hilang. Dan Rukia menginginkan laki-laki berambut jingga itu terus ada disampingnya. Rate M for save.


**Holla, semuanya! salam kenal buat para reader. Ini cerita pertamaku di . Mungkin waktu baca nanti ada yang mikir kayak pernah tahu cerita ini. Iya, aku memang terinspirasi dari novel wicked lovely series, tapi aku modifikasi lagi kok. maaf juga kalau typonya bertebaran dimana-mana. Semoga ceritanya berkenan ya.**

 **Selamat Membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku sebelumnya, karena sebuah tato yang kupilih untuk menghiasi punggung rampingku akan menyeretku menuju dunia yang tak pernah ku percaya keberadaannya. Aku terjebak oleh tubuh sang raja, tato itulah pengikatnya. Layaknya borgol yang tak pernah bisa dibuka tanpa adanya kunci. Begitulah dia mengikatku. Sangat erat, hingga membuatku mati jika aku harus pergi dari sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TATTOO**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite::**

 **Just to warn you all :: OOC, M for lemon, Misstypos… for this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tato seperti apa yang kamu inginkan?", tanya seorang pria berambut biru.

"Terserah, Grim. Yang jelas aku butuh tato yang bisa membawa perubahan padaku", tutur Rukia sambil membolak-balikkan gambar tato di tangannya.

"Dan perubahan seperti apa itu?"

"Apapun yang penting bisa menghilangkan marga Kuchiki dari namaku. Ayolah, Grim berikan saja gambar-gambarmu padaku. Dan berhentilah bertanya"

"Sabarlah, manis! Aku sedang mencarinya untukmu", Grimmjow berdiri pada akhirnya setelah berjongkok sambil mencari sesuatu terlalu lama. "Ini", ucapnya sambil memberikan buku pada gadis mungil di sampingnya.

"Kenapa lembar-lembar ini kosong?", tanyanya menunjuk beberapa lembar yang nampak kosong tanpa gambar.

"Karena tato itu sudah ada di tubuh orang lain saat ini. Dan tato yang ada disini, hanya untuk satu orang disetiap tatonya. Dan akan kembali setelah sang pemilik tato tak lagi memakainya."

"Aku pilih yang ini", ucap Rukia pada gambar yang ditunjuknya.

.

.

Rukia berdiri bersandar di pinggir jendela besar di kamar barunya. Menatap langit yang tak lagi sama. Rukia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa tato yang kini bersandar di punggungnya bukanlah tato biasa. Merupakan tato yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan pemimpin para _faery_ hitam. Sosok _gancanagh_ yang memang selalu memesona siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kepala sang gadis menoleh menatap sosok jingga yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya, layaknya seorang manusia. Dia memang mengharapkan perubahan dalam hidupnya, namun tak pernah menyangka bahwa perubahan yang diberikan oleh tato adalah hal seperti ini.

"Aku ingin pergi ke danau di Karakura. Kamu masih ingat tempat itu kan? Dan aku ingin pergi sendiri", sosok jingga menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap heran sosok mungil itu. Sesaat kemudian, kerutan di dahinya berganti dengan senyum misterius.

"Aku penasaran, seberapa jauh kamu akan pergi sendiri?", manik madu yang menatap lembut sosok pasangan mungilnya kembali berkutat dengan layar kotak di depannya. "Pergilah kalau kamu memang ingin pergi"

Sosok mungil itu meraih tas yang digantung di samping pintu apartemennya. Kembali ke kursi dan memberikan ciuman ringan di pipi kanan 'suaminya'. Rukia tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin memberikan sikap penerimaan pada _gancanagh_ miliknya, tapi pengikat itu terlalu kuat membuat Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh laki-lakinya. Padahal dia sendiri sadar, semakin dia menyentuh sosok jingga tersebut semakin dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari sosok tersebut.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan menekan tombol bulat ketika tubuhnya sudah sampai di depan lift. Suara berdenting menandakan ruang kotak di depannya sudah terbuka, sosok mungil itupun hilang di balik kotak besi. Angka penunjuk lantai menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baru saja menuruni 2 lantai dari apartemennya, namun kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri, memaksa matanya untuk terpejam.

Inilah efek dari kulit manusia yang menyentuh kulit _gancanagh,_ layaknya candu membuat penikmatnya sulit menjauhkan diri dari pemilik kulit tersebut. Sakit di kepalanya perlahan mereda hingga dia mampu berjalan normal kembali untuk keluar dari lift.

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat kaki mungilnya mulai melangkahi pintu lobi. Langkahnya mulai terhuyung layaknya orang mabuk, hingga berjarak beberapa meter dari bangunan besar itu Rukia tak mampu lagi menahannya. Kericuhan pun terjadi di halaman depan bangunan raksasa itu ketika terlihat sosok mungil yang menyentuh tanah keras di bawahnya.

.

.

Mata lebar dengan manik amethyst itu dikejutkan dengan cahaya sang mentari yang menyapa indra penglihatnya begitu dia membuka mata. Birunya langit ditambah dengan birunya air danau menyegarkan indranya.

Dengan gerakan terburu dia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya dan membuat sosok disampingnya menoleh kaget karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba. Sosok jingga itu meletakkan laptopnya dan membantu sang istri untuk duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Duduklah perlahan, Sayang!", jika dulu, Rukia pasti sudah merasakan hangat yang menjalar dari hatinya ke seluruh tubuh ketika ada seseorang yang mengucapkan kata lembut yang sarat akan perhatian dan khusus ditujukan untuk Rukia. Namun sekarang, Rukia tak mampu lagi merasakan emosi apapun di hatinya. Bukan karena dia menjadi lebih kejam, namun karena seluruh emosi yang dia miliki telah diserap habis oleh rakyat yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Kamu membawaku kesini?", tanya sang pemilik surai raven akhirnya.

"Tentu, bukankah kamu yang meminta kesini?", Ichigo tersenyum samar saat tanpa sengaja mendengar bisikan wanitanya. "Kalau kamu bisa pergi sendiri, aku tidak akan mengikutimu, Mungil. Tubuhmu membutuhkanku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita karena pergi terlalu jauh dariku", bibir tebal itu menyapukan bibirnya di rambut Rukia dan meghirup aroma khas shampoo yang dipakainya.

Mata lebar itu kembali fokus pada danau dan mengingat kenangan yang sempat dia rajut di tempat ini bersama kawan-kawan manusianya. Tubuhnya yang sekarang tak lagi sekuat dulu. Rukia merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah semenjak marga Kuchiki digantikan dengan marga Kurosaki. Wajahnya semakin pucat setiap harinya, seolah dia tak lagi memiliki cahaya dalam hidup.

Tentu saja, siapa yang mampu bertahan tetap bugar ketika emosi yang menjadi salah satu cahaya dalam hidup disedot oleh makhluk-makhluk penikmat emosi manusia untuk meredakan dahaga mereka. Amarah, sedih, bahagia dan sejuta emosi lain telah hilang dari hatinya. Rukia merindukan masa dimana dia merasakan segalanya itu.

"Maafkan aku", ungkap sesal sang Raja. Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati ekspresi menyesal di wajah Ichigo membuatnya sedikit terhenyak.

"Untuk apa Ichigo?"

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu terikat dengan duniaku. Membuat semua emosi hilang dari hatimu. Aku yang sudah membuat tubuhmu melemah setiap harinya"

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku sendiri yang memilih tato itu. Meski aku tidak mengerti pada awalnya, tapi ini juga pilihanku saat kamu menawari dunia mana yang aku pilih. Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali, berhentilah membaca pikiranku", Ichigo tertawa pelan sesaat.

"Tapi aku tidak menjelaskannya padamu waktu itu kalau mereka dan juga aku membutuhkan emosimu untuk kami bertahan hidup", Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia memperhatikan kondisi pasangannya. Padahal sebelum Rukia, Ichigo akan membiarkan rakyatnya untuk menghisap emosi dari wanitanya kapanpun mereka mau dan akhirnya membiarkan wanita-wanita itu mati dengan tragis.

Namun pada Rukia, sebisa mungkin Ichigo akan mencari wanita lain di luar sana untuk memuaskan dahaganya dan rakyatnya. Dan membiarkan Rukia tertidur pulas di apartemennya tanpa ada gangguan.

Mungkin sang _gancanagh_ mulai merasakan apa yang disebut oleh para manusia dengan JATUH CINTA. Ya, mungkin Ichigo jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang begitu memikat ini.

.

.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, Rukia mengagumi karya sang arsitek yang begitu luar biasa. Meski bukan pertama kalinya bagi Rukia memasuki rumah ini, namun dia masih belum puas menikmati bangunan yang berdiri sempurna itu.

2 orang pelayan datang menyambut mereka. Mereka manusia, namun cahaya di mata mereka terlihat meredup. Membawakan 2 gelas kecil dengan cairan berawarna kuning emas dengan aroma memabukkan. Rukia selalu suka minuman ini, namun Ichigo tidak akan membiarkannya meminum lebih dari 1 gelas kecil ini. Padahal bagi Rukia, _wine faery_ adalah minuman sekelas surga.

"Tinggallah disini dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dan kita kembali ke apartemen setelah ini.", ucap Ichigo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rukia. "Jangan keluar dari kamar ini, karena aku curiga dari klan para vampire yang sepertinya mengincarmu"

"Mereka tidak akan melukaiku karena mereka tahu aku wanitamu"

"Tapi tidak bagi para peminum darah sialan itu, mereka tidak peduli dengan itu", setelah memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Rukia, Ichigo pergi keluar dari kamar tempat dia meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

Setelah Ichigo keluar dari kamar, Rukia memutuskan untuk tidur, entah kenapa tapi tubuhnya sering terasa lelah akhir-akhir ini. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sosok kecil itu untuk menyambut sang mimpi. Rukia tertidur begitu pulas hingga tak mendengar pintu kamarnya berderak.

Matanya mulai terbuka saat merasakan pergerakan di lehernya yang tertutup rambut. Matanya terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya terjengkat begitu melihat sosok pucat di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum menyeramkan sambil memperlihatkan taring-taringnya.

"Halo, Nyonya Kurosaki. Harusnya kau tetap tertidur sampai aku menancapkan taringku di leher manismu itu."

 _Takut._ Itulah yang harusnya dirasakan Rukia, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tersimpan dalam hatinya saat ini. rukia menatap datar sosok pucat itu sambil turun dari ranjang perlahan. Masih tak ada pergerakan dari sosok di depannya.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, Ulquiorra-kun. Jangan mendekat padaku, atau Ichigo akan membunuhmu begitu aku menjeritkan namanya, meskipun hanya dalam hatiku", belum sempat bibir mengatup rapat, vampire itu sudah berdiri di depannya dan mencengkal tangannya.

"Aku tahu keadaanmu sekarang, Rukia. Tenagamu tak akan mampu melawanku sampai Ichigo datang. Dan begitu dia ingin menghancurkanku, aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dari darah istri seorang pemimpin."

Rukia berusaha memberontak, tapi persis seperti ucapan Ulquiorra, tenaganya bahkan tak mampu untuk mengalihkan tangan yang menggenggam kerah kemejanya. "Ichigo!", gumamnya dalam hati begitu Rukia merasakan nafas hangat menjalar di lehernya sebelah kanan. "Ichigo, tolong aku! Ichigo!", teriak Rukia lebih keras begitu leher putihnya tertancap sesuatu yang tajam dan keras.

Wajah pucat itu perlahan merona menerima asupan darah dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya berpindah merengkuh gadis mungil yang kini mulai limbung karena ulahnya. Memeluknya posesif, seolah tubuh ringkih itu adalah miliknya. Pandangan mulai buram, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena darah yang berkurang dari nadinya.

Tubuh kecil itu tersungkur begitu tangan besar yang memeluknya ditarik kasar oleh pria bersurai orange. Mata ungu yang mulai meredup itu menangkap sosok berambut hitam dengan topi aneh di kepalanya tengah bertarung dengan Ichigo.

Matanya memanas membayangkan dirinya yang harus berubah menjadi makhkluk pembunuh seperti pria pucat bermata hijau itu. Tubuh kecilnya yang harus menguras habis cairan kental berwarna merah dan menjijikkan menurutnya.

Rukia terhenyak saat melihat pasangannya yang memukul lawan mainnya dengan gerakan membabi buta. Kemarahan jelas tergambar di manik madu itu. Ulquiorra yang sudah mendapat pukulan berulang kali masih bisa bangkit karena darah Rukia yang memberinya cukup energi untuk bertahan dari serangan Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeram marah karena pukulannya tak juga menumbangkan si vampire di depannya, hingga emosinya memuncak da Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Sosok asli yang selama ini disembunyikannya pun keluar. Sayap hitamnya mengembang memenuhi ruang yang sangat luas. Manik madunya berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan dan memancarkan aura membunuh yang begitu kentara. Rambut orangenya memanjang hingga punggungnya, dan baju yang sobek akibat sayap besar yang tiba-tiba keluar dari punggungnya.

Di punggung itu tercetak tato yang sama dengan milik Rukia. gadis itu menatap dengan kening berkerut, karena dirinya yakin tak pernah melihat tato itu di punggung Ichigo. Tato berbentuk hati dengan mata membelalak di tengah hati dan mengeluarkan sulur yang melilit kedua sayap yang membentang disamping kanan dan kiri hati itu.

Mata emas itu menatap marah sosok vampire yang memucat di depannya. Langkah tenang teralun dari kaki tegap Ichigo dan berhenti berjarak beberapa centi di depan Ulquiorra. Mata Rukia yang memang sudah buram, sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan matanya tetap terbuka. Akhirnya, mata ungu itu menutup bersama kepalan tangan yang melayang menuju perut Ulquiorra dan membuat tubuh sang vampire berlubang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ngghh, Ichi", sebuah erangan berhasil lolos dari bibir Rukia seraya melengkungkan tubuhnya menyambut bibir Ichigo. Godaan lidah Ichigo yang menjilati lukanya karena salah satu rakyat Ichigo yang dengan kurangajar sudah menghisap sedikit darahnya sebelum Ichigo memusnahkan sosok itu dengan pukulannya. Dan sekarang Ichigo tengah mentransfer darahnya untuk menghentikan perubahan pada Rukia.

 _Menyenangkan._ Sebuah kata yang terbatas untuk menggambarkan erotisme mulut Ichigo di kulitnya, bagaimana jantungnya terlonjak dan tubuhnya seperti tersambar petir. Ia mengerang dan mengangkat tangan meraih rambut orange Ichigo, menyusupkan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambut lembut itu, menarik bibir Ichigo yang menciumi dan menjilati bibirnya lebih dekat, ketika Ichigo bergerak ke atasnya. Samar-samar Rukia menyadari berat tubuh ichigo yang beralih di antara kedua kakinya, menekannya dengan sesuatu yang lembut, namun ia sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain kecuali api gairah yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Mereka berada di tempat tidur, hal itu menerobos kesadaran Rukia yang sedikit kabur. Ia bisa melihat kanopi biru di belakang kepala Ichigo dan mendengar api meretih di suatu tempat. Namun bukan api itu yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Panas dari dalam tubuhnya sendirilah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau seharusnya membiarkan aku mati", gumam Rukia sambil bergidik ngeri karena dia akan berubah menjadi sosok monster seperti yang lainnya. Tangannya yang masih memeluk Ichigo beralih dari rambut menuruni pinggang pria itu dan membenamkan jemarinya ke punggung lebar sang _gancanagh_ yang berotot. Ichigo tidak mengenakan pakaian, dan jika indranya tidak mengelabui, ia juga…

Namun, itu justru memercikkan secercah kegembiraan yang menikam kesedihan Rukia, dan tubuhnya mengirimkan bara yang lebih panas daripada darah berdenyut di nadinya.

"Aku sedang mentransfer darahku untuk menghentikan aktifitas darah si Schiffer sialan itu di tubuhmu", geram Ichigo di leher Rukia, tapi sepertinya Rukia tak mampu mencernanya, tidak ketika telapak tangan besar itu membelai rusuknya.

Rukia mengerang dan melengkung lebih dekat ke tangan Ichigo yang membelainya. Ia ingin tangan Ichigo meraih bagian tubuhnya yang mendamba dan menggodanya hingga ia menjerit.

Rukia sudah setengah gila akibat gairahnya, tapi Ichigo tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menutup luka dan membelai kulitnya lembut. Rukia sudah siap untuk sesuatu yang lebih, siap menyambut Ichigo sepenuhnya untuk menyelubunginya dengan kehangatan ketika ia mengangkat pinggulnya.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau mengerti?", tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia membuka kaki lebih lebar dan mengurung perut kencang Ichigo. Ichigo sejajar dengan dada Rukia. "Rukia, pandang aku!", desak Ichigo, tangannya menangkup wajah Rukia, memaksa Rukia untuk menatap mata madunya yang menghipnotis. Rukia merasa dirinya terjatuh ke kedalaman mata itu sebelum ia bisa berpikir untuk melawannya.

"Bercintalah denganku", tuntut Rukia, suaranya serak. Ia terdengar seperti mabuk, bahkan di telinganya sendiri, dan merasa lebih mabuk dibandingkan minum _wine faery_ yang pernah diberikan Ichigo, tapi ia tidak peduli. Rukia menginginkan Ichigo, ingin memberinya makan, bercinta dengannya, merayap di kulitnya dan menjadi satu bagian dari esensinya.

"Rukia sayang, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan? Ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan ajakan itu, sayang", Ichigo tertawa lembut, tapi tawanya terdengar tertahan, dan kekuatan yang mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia jauh dari kendali. Rukia mendengungkan kepuasannya di bibir Ichigo saat si _gancanagh_ menciumnya hingga bibirnya terasa memar, perih, begitu nikmat dan hidup. Lidah Ichigo menyapu bibir Rukia, dan Rukia merasakan semua yang terlarang baginya.

"Kau membuatku mabuk", suara Ichigo terdengar kasar dan napasnya mulai terengah, berhembus di bibir Rukia dengan cara yang membuatnya menggeliat di bawah Ichigo. Ia mencium bibir Rukia lagi tapi hanya sedetik. Kemudian meninggalkan bibir, menciumi leher Rukia, ke lekukan dimana nadinya berdenyut tak teratur dan terus turun lebih jauh.

"Ichi…", Rukia mengucapkan nama itu layaknya doa penuh syukur saat pria itu mencumbunya. Rukia menggeliat gelisah di bawah Ichigo, kakinya bergerak-gerak di sprei lembut dan di bagian paha Ichigo yang lebih kasar. Ichigo mengangkat pandangannya ke wajah Rukia dan perlahan, dengan sengaja menggoda kulit Rukia yang merona karena gairah.

Rukia terkesiap dan melengkungkan tubuh di bawah Ichigo, sentuhan terakhir itu membawanya ke puncak, menyebabkan panas yang basah diantara kakinya yang hampir membanjir. "Bercintalah denganku", pintanya. "Oh Ichigo". Rukia membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan semakin melebar. Memberi akses seluruhnya ke tempat dimana ia benar-benar meratap dengan kebutuhan akan diri Ichigo.

Nafas Ichigo mendesis melalui gigi-giginya sementara jemarinya bermain-main di bagian tubuh Rukia yang basah. Tanpa diduga, Ichigo cukup lembut dalam penjelajahannya, menggoda, mengelus dengan lembut. Rukia bergetar dan menggelinjang karena sentuhan Ichigo. "Bercintalah denganku, kumohon ber-"

"Percayalah padaku, manis.", ucap Ichigo memotong tuntutan Rukia. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah. Ingat itu saat kau sudah bisa berpikir jernih", ucapan itu seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun tidak ada waktu bagi Rukia untuk memikirkan sesuatu itu, karena kemudian tekanan yang terbangun dalam diri Rukia mencapai puncaknya.

"Rukia", Ichigo memekik di bibir Rukia, suara tersiksa yang menyentak Rukia hingga membelalak. Sang _gancanagh_ menjulang di atas tubuh Rukia, mata madu itu menggelap karena gairah. Memperlihatkan wujud lainnya yang membuat Rukia gemetar dengan alasan berbeda saat melihat sosok aslinya seperti beberapa jam tadi. Dan kemudian Ichigo menyerangnya, matanya berkilau saat ia mengangkat tubuh Rukia dengan satu lengannya. Gerakan Ichigo begitu cepat, begitu tidak terduga, hingga kepala Rukia tersentak ke belakang, mengekspos lehernya yang baru sembuh, seolah menyambut serangan Ichigo.

Rukia tidak menegang karena serangan tersebut, gelombang kenikmatan mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, tertumpah dari pusat gairahnya, menyebar ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sebagian dirinya bahkan merasa senang saat merasakan lengan Ichigo yang menariknya sementara tangan pria itu menyusup di rambutnya, menahannya untuk memenuhi rasa dahaga si _gancanagh._

Raungan kenikmatan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar mewah itu ketika keduanya mencapai puncak dari aktivitas melelahkan namun membahagiakan. Kepuasan Nampak jelas dari kedua wajah yang berbeda gender tersebut, namun dibalik kepuasan sang pria, tersimpan kesakitan lain karena melihat beberapa emosi kembali menguar dari tubuh pasangannya.

Keduanya menguap dan melepaskan lelah dengan tidur saling memeluk. Membagi kehangatan lain, Ichigo terus menatap wajah lelah sang istri yang sudah lebih dulu mencapai tidurnya.

.

.

Ini harus dihentikan, dia tidak mungkin melihat kekasihnya yang semakin hari wajahnya semakin memucat. Dia harus melepaskan wanitanya dan membiarkannya untuk pergi dari hidupnya dalam keadaan yang masih bernyawa. Dan dengan melepaskan wanitanya, itu berarti dia juga harus melepaskan tahtanya sebagai pemimpin faery hitam.

Ichigo sudah berulang kali merundingkan ini dengan Renji, sosok _gancanagh_ lain yang begitu dekat dengannya, dan seperti yang diduganya usulan itu akan ditolak langsung. Namun hari ini keputusan itu semakin membulat setelah melihat kekasihnya berulang kali terjatuh dari berdirinya karena tenaganya yang terkuras dari emosi-emosi yang dimakan oleh rakyatnya.

Wajah Rukia tak lagi secerah dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan Ichigo ingin mengembalikan sinar itu. Tidak peduli semenderita apa Ichigo nantinya, yang jelas tujuannya saat ini adalah melepas Rukia.

"Renji, lindungi Rukia. Antarkan dia pada Grimmjow, dia harus keluar dari sini secepatnya", perintahnya pada sosok rambut merah yang mencuat seperti nanas.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu ini? Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, manusia ini berbeda dari yang lain."

"Karena dia berbeda itulah, aku harus melepasnya. Dan setelah ini, aku percayakan mereka semua padamu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan menemui Orihime sang Fey tertinggi", keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Renji memutus keterdiaman itu dengan berjalan dan memeluk pemimpin sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu", ucap Renji tetap memeluk Ichigo.

.

.

Mata Rukia menatap nanar matahari yang muncul di dunianya yang kembali normal. Nafas panjang dihembuskannya untuk mengusir beban yang terasa bertopang di dadanya. Rukia tidak pernah menyangka, dirinya terikat sejauh ini oleh _gancanagh_ pirang itu. Dia pikir, ikatan itu terjalin karena tato yang bertengger di punggungnya, namun setelah ritual dilakukan untuk melepas ikatan antara keduanya dan tato miliknya kembali pada buku Grimmjow-pun tak mampu menghapuskan ikatan itu.

Kesedihan yang sudah begitu lama tidak dia rasakan, terasa semakin berat saat menyadari sosok jingga itu tak lagi disampingnya. Tak lagi menyentuhnya, memberi belaian yang selalu disukainya. Dan tidak ada lagi aroma segar vanilla yang menyeruak di hidungnya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir tebal itu.

Rukia merindukannya, merindukan sosok Ichigo yang telah dimusnahkan keberadaannya oleh tetua Fey tertinggi- Inoue Orihime. Ini adalah bagian dari ritual, harus ada yang musnah dari dunia untuk menghapuskan ikatan itu.

Rukia berbalik menjauhi danau yang sempat dikunjunginya bersama Ichigo, memutar beberapa memori yang tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya. Rukia berjalan perlahan, tak ingin segera mencapai bangunan sederhana yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung dari guyuran hujan dan sengatan matahari.

Matanya menari menangkap bayangan disekitarnya. Anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dengan tawa bahagia membuat lukanya sedikit melebur. Bibir tipisnya menarik garis tipis membentuk sebuah senyum yang menyimpan banyak arti. Tangan rampingnya mengelus perut rata miliknya, berharap Ichigo meninggalkan jejak di Rahim yang pernah menerima benihnya.

Dari kejauhan, sosok dengan rambut nanas berwarna merah menatap langkah Rukia dengan senyum yang diartikan. Matanya menatap bahagia sosok itu.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Kebahagiaan akan menjemputmu setelah ini", gumamnya sebelum sosok itu menghilang.

Kaki kecil Rukia sudah mengantarnya menuju tempatnya beristirahat. Matanya menyipit melihat sosok laki-laki yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di sela lututnya. Tudung jaket berwarna hitam menutupi kepala sosok itu.

Rukia tertegun sesaat melihat lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah dan membasahi jaket yang dipakainya. Wanita mungil itu berlari menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk di anak tangga menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja? Tangan anda terluka", ucap Rukia setelah berdiri di depan sosok itu. mata ungunya membelalak tak percaya melihat sosok yang menahan sakit itu. "K-kau… tidak mungkin", kepalanya menggeleng kuat tidak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku Rukia. Ini aku", balas laki-laki yang memiliki warna madu di matanya. Mata Rukia berair sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat karena ketidakpercayaan melanda tubuhnya. "Aku merindukanmu", laki-laki merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher wanitanya.

"Tapi aku melihatmu, aku melihat wanita berambut coklat itu memusnahkanmu. Aku melihatnya membakarmu. Dan sekarang, bagaimana mungkin-"

"Sstt, tenanglah!", ucap Ichigo mengelus surai raven. "Lihatlah tanganku, aku berdarah. Dan darah ini tidak kunjung berhenti, begitu juga lukanya. Masih menganga, lukaku tidak menutup". Rukia kembali menatap tidak percaya pasangannya.

"Kau jadi manusia? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku membuat perjanjian dengan Orihime, dia punya hutang padaku. Karena itu, aku meminta untuk dijadikan manusia setelah dia memusnahkanku. Dan sekarang aku disini, menjemput kehidupan manusiaku", senyum lebar tercetak di bibir Rukia bersamaan dengan airmata yang turun dari sudut mata ungu itu.

"Kalau begitu, kamu butuh perawatan untuk lukamu, Manusia baru". Keduanya tertawa ringan sebelum akhirnya kedua tubuh dengan perbedaan tinggi yang begitu mencolok itu hilang di balik pintu mahoni berbentuk persegi panjang.

-END-


End file.
